A Silver Entrance Part 2
Plot The Silver Ranger Reviles To Be Orion He Tells Another BS Story And The Rangers Face Argus'es Latest Warrior Meanwhile At The End Argus Spys On Damaras Tallking To Some Kingsmen Who Have Just Arrived On The Ship Triva Damaras Starts To Plot Aginst Vekar Vekar For The 2nd Time Did Not Appre In This Ep 1st One Was The 4th Transcript Prevsley On Power Rangers Super Megaforce Ernief A Ship Crashs Down To Earth A Guy Gets Out Of The Ship Guy Aww Fuck My Back More Xborgs Come) Troy Oh Fuck Me Dead Lets Go Opreation Overdrive (The 5 Go Overdrive And Take Out The Xborgs More Come They Go Ninja Storm And Slash Trew Em) Troy Awww Yeah (More Xborgs Come) Guy I Am Orion Super Megaforce Silver Ranger And Now Orion Yes I Came Back To Help U On Ur mission To Stop Vekar Hes A Moron Of Power Troy Why Orion Many Years Ago I Was Attacked By The Armada They Destroyed My House I Was Forced To be A Hippie And Stand Outside Shops Sinnginng Dumb Songs Troy Can U fucking please Shut Up Damaras Idiots That Silver Ranger Hes Annoying As Fuck Argus Aggred Levira Gegger Destroy The Silver Ranger Gegger Yes Mamm (Orion Is Bizzy Telling More BS) Orion Yes And The Armada Captured My Girlfriend Troy Ok Lets Go To Gosei (They Arrive At The CC) Gosei Who the fuck is this Homeless Scum Orion Remember Me Gosei Gosei Oh Yes John Its U I Havent Seen You Since 2009 When U Were Attacked In Indneeshia Orion Fuck Off That Wasn't Me I'm Orion Tensou So Why Did U Return Orion To Stop Them Scums Now Its Time (The 5 Wallk Near The Island Beach) Troy So Did U Grab A Taxi Befor You Were Attacked Orion No I Must Shave My beard off cos it Tickels (The 5 Go To Town) Orion Now Lets Shave My Head Off (The haircut shop shaves his head off) Orion Ahh Mush Better Now To Look Like Ned Kelly (He Goes To A Shop And Comes Out Looking Like Ned Kelly) Orion Ahh Yes Much Better Gegger Idiots I'm Back With A Stack Orion Guys A Attack (The 6 Go) Troy Huh Were Here Gegger Ahh Yes What Fools U Are Its Time To Pay For Destroying Casser Troy No Ur Going To Pay Orion Super Silver Force Mode Troy Gia Noah Jake & Emma Super Force Mode Gia Lets Stop This Gegger Fools Orion Ok Ive Got5 The SuperKey To Legendary One Lets Go Zeo (The 6 Go Zeo Troy Blasts Gegger) Gegger That Don't Hurt Orion Zeo Strike CRASH Gegger Xborgs Destroy These Dogs (Xborgs Come) Orion Super Saber (They Destroy The Xborgs) Orion Ur Going Down Gegger Idiot No I'm Not U fucking Imbercile Orion Oh Yes U are (Orion Shoots Gegger And He Shoots Orion) Troy And That's The Last 1 Orion Lets Go Back To Super Megaforce Mode Orion No Lets Go Turbo Troy No Fuck That (The 6 Go Back To Super Megaforce Mode) Troy Now Super Strike CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Orion Super Blade Strike CRASH Geggor Screw U- CRASH Orion That Was Fun Levira Ugh Fools Argus Tools (Gets The Tools Out) Levira Ugh U Dumb Fool Saterlight Beem Gegger Laughs Troy Oh Shit Super Megastrike Megazord Orion Oh Il Just Watch Troy Super Blade Super Strike CRASH Gegger No...I Fucking Wanna Kill U Troy We Don't Care Gegger Good Then Il Just Fucking Kill U Troy Eongh Super Saber CRASH Gegger Don't Hurt Gosei Orion Since I'm Lazy U Get The Thunderbolt Megazord Orion Awww Yeah Thunderbolt Megazord Guys I'm Here Gegger Oh Shit Troy Good To See U Orion But Lets Go SPD SPD Megazord Orion Ok Thunder Strike CRASH CRASH CRASH Gegger Ugh Curse U il Fucking Orion Ur Ending Here Thunder Saber CRASH Gegger Ugh...No Gosei Rangers Summon The Super MegaBolt Megazord Orion Super Megabolt Megazord Aww Yeah 6 In The Cockpit Very Awesome Gegger No Wait Orion Super Bolt Saber Strike CRASH Gegger No- CRASH (The 6 Rangers Are Wallking To Ernies Maccas) Troy That Was Fun Orion Aggred Now ernie I'm Working Here Ernie Your Working 24/7 U Bitch Orion kkkk How Much Are U paying Ernie 50 Cents Orion Ugh Ernie NOW MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS AND SERVE THESE CUSTERMURS Orion Oh man Levira That Warrior Was A Fail Vekar Wont Be Happy Damaras Yes Aggred Now I Gotta Go Argus Huh (Damaras Wallks Down The hallway To A Red Ship) (Argus Follwers Him) Damaras So What Did U Want Me Here For (Kingsmen Come) Kingsmen 1 Are U Reddy To Return To The Emperor Hes Waiting For U Damaras Not Yet I Still Have A Plan Kingsmen 2 You Better Hurry Cos The Clock Is Fucking Ticking Damaras Yes Soon Vekar Will Be The Servent Argus GASP The End Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce Episode